1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file structure for preventing edition and deletion in the Internet, a variety of computers and computer application media, an advertising method using this file structure and a system used for this advertising method. More particularly, the invention relates to a file structure for preventing edition and deletion in the Internet, a variety of computers and computer application media, an advertising method using this file structure and a system adapted for this method, which is capable of providing various information items such as music, music video, movies, games and programs together with advertisements free to users through the Internet, a superfast communication network, a dedicated line network, or a general communication networks, and preventing an information file provided to the users from being reproduced if the information, advertisement, and/or header is edited or deleted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sponsros pay a large amount of charges to a manager who manages a web server, various computers and computer application media for downloading a variety of information items such as music, music video, movies, games, programs and information data therefrom. The manager provides the various information items to the users free together with advertisements and is paid by sponsors for the provision of advertisements.
An example of information file structure provided to the users free from the web server, various computer and computer application media is shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. The information file structure is configured of a header F3, an advertisement F2 (meaning information the sponsor or web server manager wants to deliver to the users) and information F1 such as music, music video, movies, games and programs. The information F1 means various information items the Internet users need, for example, music, music video, movies, games, programs and information data. The advertisement F2 is provided to the users together with the music, music video, movies, games, programs or information data by the manager who manages the web server, various computers and computer application media. The manager makes the users watch the advertisements and is paid for it by the sponsor. The header F3 means information for recognizing and correcting information and advertisement files.
In the prior art if an information provider delivers information such as music, music video, movie, game and program together with an advertisement loaded thereon to the users, the users can download the information and advertisement and then edit or delete unnecessary portions, thus deteriorating the advertising effect. Thus, the advertising effect cannot be used as a database on-line or off-line. Where a user downloads the advertisement together with information he requires from the web server, various computers and computer application media and then deletes the unnecessary advertisement, the advertising effect is decreased. Consequently, the manager cannot be sufficiently paid for provision of the information. Furthermore, the manager may miss an opportunity to form a new market because he cannot grasp the propensity of users to apply it to marketing.
It is, an object of the present invention to provide a file structure for preventing edition and deletion in the Internet, various computer and computer application media, which is capable of preventing reproduction of an information file, such as music, music video, movie, game and program, combined with an advertisement and provided to users free through the Internet or the like where a part or the whole part of the information file is edited or deleted,
Another object to provide an advertising method using a file structure for preventing edition and deletion in the Internet, various computer and computer application media and a system used for this method, which is capable of providing users free with a variety of information items, such as music, music video, movies, games and programs through the Internet, general communication network or computer application recording medium and, when any one of an information file, an advertisement and a header which are combined to be provided to the users is edited or deleted, preventing the corresponding information file from being reproduced.
To accomplish these objects, there is provided a file structure for preventing edition and deletion in the Internet, various computers and computer application media, comprising: header data for recognizing advertisements and various information items, the header data including a blocking algorithm for blocking a specific file from being reproduced when any one of a header, an advertisement and information of the file is edited or deleted while the file is being reproduced; advertisement data for outputting sounds or images for an advertisement in a predetermined period of time; and information data configured of at least one of information files such as music, music video, movie, game and program a user requires.
In such a file structure, preferably; but not nesesarily the header further includes advertisement attribute information such as the type, the outputting time and the position on a screen of the advertisement. The type of the advertisement is at least one of sound, banner and moving picture. The header further includes an algorithm for connecting the user with the web server of a banner or moving picture advertisement when the user clicks it.
To accomplish these objects, there is provided an advertising method using a file structure for preventing edition and deletion in the Internet, various computers and computer application media, comprising: a first step of reading at least one information file among music, music video, movie, game and program files from an information database of a manager web server at the request of a user; a second step of reading an advertisement file from an advertisement database and combining the read information file with the read advertisement file; a third step for combining the header of the information file with which the advertisement file has been combined with a blocking algorithm for blocking the information file from being reproduced when a part or the whole part of the information file is edited or deleted, and converting it into a predetermined form; a fourth step in which the blocking algorithm operates to judge if the information file is edited, deleted or not when the user receives and reproduces the information file including the blocking algorithm; and a fifth step of blocking the information file from being reproduced when the blocking algorithm judges that a part or the whole part of the information file is edited or deleted, but reproducing the information file together with the advertisement having a predetermined form when the blocking algorithm judges that a part or the whole part of the information file is not edited or deleted.
In the aforementioned advertising method, preferably but not necessarily, the advertisement file selected by the manager of the web server is read from the advertisement database to be combined with the information file in the second step. The manager of the web server determines the type of advertisement or the number of advertising times on the basis of the sex, age and area of the user or the object the sponsor wants. In the second step, an advertisement file selected by the user who wants to download music, music video, movie, game or program is read from the advertisement database to be combined with the information file. The information file combined with the advertisement is delivered to the user from the web server via a communication means, such as Internet, dedicated line network, superfast communication network and general communication network.
Preferably, but not necessarily the user who receives the information file combined with the advertisement from the web server has at least a computer, a computer application medium such as CD and DVD, and/or a media player. The information file with which the advertisement is combined is reproduced while the user and the web server are on-line downloaded to the user and then reproduced, or provided to the user through a separate recording medium to be reproduced. Further, the advertisement combined with the information file is at least one of a sound advertisement, a banner advertisement and a moving picture advertisement. The sound advertisement is selectively outputted at the beginning time and/or finishing time of music, music video, movie, game or program. The banner is displayed on a predetermined position of a screen at the beginning time and finishing time of the music, music video, movie, game or program and during reproduction thereof. The moving picture advertisement is displayed on a predetermined position of a screen at the beginning time and finishing time of the music, music video, movie, game or program and during reproduction thereof.
It is preferable but not necessarily that the banner or moving picture advertisement includes a link function for connecting the user with the web server of the corresponding advertisement when the user clicks it. Another advertisement is read from the advertisement database of the web server in real time at the request of the user to replace the existing advertisement, to be combined with the information file before or during reproduction of the information file combined with the advertisement while the user and web server are in on-line state, and then the information file combined with the new advertisement is reproduced.
To accomplish the objects of the present invention, there is further provided an advertising method using a file structure for preventing edition and deletion in the Internet, various computers and computer application media, comprising: a first step of storing music files collected in a music file database, and collecting or producing moving picture advertisement files to store them by sponsors in an advertisement file database; a second step of searching for and reading a music file from the music file database at the request of a user, and searching for and reading a moving picture advertisement file to be combined with the music file from the moving picture advertisement file database; a third step of combining the read music file, the moving picture advertisement file and a blocking algorithm with one another by an advertisement and music combining algorithm to convert it to a predetermine form, and transmitting it to the user; a fourth step in which the blocking algorithm operates to judge if the music file is edited, deleted or not when the user receives and reproduces the music file having the blocking algorithm; and a fifth step of blocking the music file from being reproduced when it is judged that a part or the whole part of the music file is edited or deleted, but reproducing the music file with which the moving picture advertisement is combined using a computer, a computer application medium or a media player when it is judged that a part or the whole part of the music file is not edited or deleted.
In this advertising method, preferably, the user is authenticated by a manager web server for access thereto to be given a specific code value for receiving the music file and moving picture advertisement file and he can store log information or cookie file information in a log database. The moving picture advertisement files are classified by fields, and a moving picture advertisement field is selected at the request of the user to be searched and read from the moving picture advertisement file database, being combined with the music file. Member information of a member database inside an information database of the web server includes information about advertisements in the fields in which a member is interested and, when the music file is provided to the corresponding member, a moving picture advertisement file in the fields in which he is interested is searched and read from the moving picture advertisement file database to be combine with the music file.
Preferably, the user is authenticated by the web server for access thereto to receive an algorithm for separating the music file and moving picture advertisement file from each other from the web server and installs it before installation or reproduction of the music file combined with the moving picture advertisement file transmitted from the web server at the user side. When the user requests the web server to authenticate him for separating the music file from the moving picture advertisement file, the web serer searches information of the log database of the information database to judge standards, such as the period of time during which the music file with which a predetermined advertisement is combined is generated and maintained and the number of listening times of the user, are satisfied and, when they are satisfied, delivers the algorithm for separating the music file and moving picture advertisement file from each other to the user.
It is preferable that the information database of the web server further includes the log database storing log information configured of at least one of information about the position of the moving picture advertisement in the music file, information about the number of listening times of the user, information about the user who requests the music file, information about the copyright of the music file, and information about the music file and moving picture advertisement file combined therewith. The user combines the music file from which the moving picture advertisement file is separated with an advertisement audio file, and transmits it to the web server to store it therein if he wants it.
The advertising method further comprises a step in which the user judges the form of the music file separated from the moving picture advertisement file and the form of the advertisement audio file to convert them into predetermined forms (FMG, FPG).
In this advertising method, preferably, the header of the combined file of the music file and moving picture advertisement file includes information about the position of the moving picture advertisement in the music file, information about the number of listening times of the user, information about the user, information about the copyright of the music file, information about the music file and moving picture advertisement file combined therewith and link information about sponsors such that the user can instantly connect with a web server of corresponding sponsor if he wants when the music file combined with which the moving picture advertisement is reproduced. The number of times of reading each music file from the music file database and transmitting it and the number of times of reading a moving picture advertisement file of a specific sponsor from the moving picture advertisement database and transmitting it are respectively counted, and the royalty with respect to each music file and the advertising charge with respect to each advertisement are calculated on the basis of the number of times of transmitting the music file and the number of times of transmitting the moving picture advertisement file.
To accomplish the objects of the present invention, there is further provided an advertising system using a file structure for preventing edition and deletion in the Internet, various computers and computer application media, comprising: an information database configured of a database storing information provided to a user, such as music, music video, movie, game and program, and a database storing member information and log information; an advertisement database storing advertisement files by sponsors, the advertisement files being selected by a manager or the user to be combined with various information files, the advertisement files including a moving picture advertisement selected by a sponsor and the manager; a manager web server selectively reading an information file and an advertisement file selected by the user or manager to combine them with each other, combining it with a blocking algorithm for blocking the information file from being reproduced when a part or the whole part of the information file is edited or deleted, and then converting it into a predetermined form, to provide it to the user; a communication means, configured of the Internet, dedicated line network, super fast communication network or general communication network, for connecting the web server and the user with each other; and the user receiving the information file containing the advertisement file through the communication means to confirm if a part or the whole part of the information file is edited, deleted or not using the blocking algorithm, thereby determining reproduction of the information file.
In this advertising system, the web server comprises: an information file reading unit for reading at least one information at the request of the user from the information database storing various information items such as music, media, game and program; an advertisement file reading unit for reading an advertisement file from the advertisement database at the request of the user or manager; an information and advertisement files combining unit for combining the read information file and the read advertisement file with each other; an information and advertisement files converting unit for adding the blocking algorithm for blocking the information file from being reproduced when a part or the whole part of the information file combined with the advertisement file is edited or deleted and converting it into a predetermined form; and an information and advertisement files transmitting unit for transmitting the converted file to the user through the communication means.
It is preferable that, when a music file combined with an advertisement audio file is received by the user, the web server stores the music file at the request of the user.